Future Promises
by JustAFlora
Summary: A year after Clive is sent to jail for destroying London professor finds a letter from Clive that explains he is released.But as professor drives to meet Clive a strange thing happens.Rated T rating may change later.Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

** Prologue **

"How could you!"

"Flora please." I tried to insist that it was for the best and I had a plan but she wouldn't hear any of it.

"Just forget it Luke. I'm sick and tired of your lies." She flipped her hair as if she was a model and picked up a black leather suticase and started heading to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said placing my hand on the back of her shoulder.

"I'm leaving, that's where. Far away!" She opened the front door and slammed it leaving into the night mist.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ten years ago on that dark night was the last time had spoke to her. She left without another word making my heart break into a billion pieces.

Today I find myself staring out the window with a cup of steaming coffee next to me on my desk. I have a pen and some paper and I'm jotting down words. I sighed placing the pen down. I growled crumbling the paper up and throwing it into the trash can.

I took a sip of coffee and then soon began to write again...

_Dear Professor Layton,_

_Long time no see. It has been decided thorugh the court that I have spent enough time in prison. I'm a free man once again. As for now I would like to make and apology in person to you and Luke. I am lodging at the clockshop until I find a home for my own. I hope to see you there soon._

_Best Regards,_

_Clive Dove._

I placed down the pen nodding. My plan was in order, now I just needed to get the letter to him.

I stand to my feet taking the letter and headed out the door.

I walked down the gravel road; dust blowing in my eyes. I was heading to my old man's home. I despised myself for it; getting along with him I mean. But he was the only one who had acess to time; the past and the future. So here I was a letter in my hand, walking to my fathers home; with a plan in my head. As smart plan. A brilliant plan that I had been working on for ten years ever since she left.

I walked along the Thames river keeping an eye out for thugs. My heart always pounded around here because their hideout was close by.

I soon reached my father's home; which was deep in the forest hiding from the well known devil. But no one can hide from the devil for too long, and my father knows full well. I knocked on the door six times, paused, and knocked three more. This was our secret code to let him know it's a friend not a foe.

He soon answered the door. My father stood in the doorway; eyes gray as the hair on his head. His skin was pale and wrinkled and his clothes were waring away. "Hello son. It's nice for you to stop by."

"The letter is finished." I handed him the letter not making any eye contact. I flet ashamed for not being good to him when I was young.

"Well, I'll go and send it and you can be on your way." He said in a saddened but kind voice.

I felt even more ashamed. "I really appreciate this Clark." I hadn't called him father since my mother died. I was thirteen then and I was hurt, I took my anger out on my father and blammed him for her death.

"Now, you just take good care of my grandkids. That's how you'll owe me."

I nodded and started to my home hidden as well in the city of London.

* * *

**Finally my chapter is finished :) I have a lot planned so please stay tuned. Don't forget to review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

******This chapter is in second person. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The summer sun balzed down on the city of London. The cement was like a stove burner and the grass welped under the heat. No one wanted to go out in this kind of heat.  
Professor Layton, the puzzle master, sat in his office chair at home grading his students papers.  
He was soon going to retire from his grading when there was a knock at his door. He stood to his feet and opened the door. There stood a plump little man about four feet in hight, he wore a blue post office uniform, and to top it off he had a big fluffy mustache. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" Professor asked in his gentleman voice.  
"Are you Hershel Layton?" The plump man asked with a cheery smile.  
"Yes, that's me." Professor nodded tipping his hat.  
"I have a letter for you, sir. If you could just sign here...Ah, thank you." The man handed professor the letter.  
"Thank you, have a nice day." Professor said his farewells as he closed the door.  
Back inside the home the Professor opened the letter reading the writing. He smiled warmly. "Well, I'll be darned. Clive is released," He was quite excieted about Clive being released and he was quite sure Clive was too. "Luke!" Professor called out.  
Luke slumpped tiredly down the stairs."Yes, professor?" He yawned.  
"We're going to go see Clive."  
"Why..." Luke yawned again. His thirteen year old eyes gazed over professor.  
"He was released from prison and its every gentlemans duty to visit a friend in need.  
"He's a friend?" Luke asked in a joking way.  
So, the two of them headed out the the rickety road the two of them went in the Laytonmobile. It wasn't long until they would reach the clockshop when Luke cried out, "PROFESSOR!"

"What Luke?" But it wasn't long until he, himself realized what was wrong. The road led off a cliff! Professor tried to pull the break but it wasn't working; it was jammed. "Hold on tight Luke!" He shouted as the car flew off the cliff. Down, down, down the little red car fell and down, down, down the two of them went with it.

* * *

**Sorry that it was a short chapter, but every chapter is planned in order. Please review :D**


End file.
